


Could You Bring Nanny Back?

by yeeti_spageeti



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Diapers, F/M, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Infantalism, Little Aziraphale, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Spanking, Top Crowley (Good Omens), nanny ashtoreth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeeti_spageeti/pseuds/yeeti_spageeti
Summary: Aziraphale discovers his one true desire in life, and Crowley is more than happy to bring a certain Nanny back to help.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, first ageplay fic, I have kept it PC so that everyone can read it, also i’m not into sexual age play (🤷🏼♀️) so yeah! 
> 
> This is a fic with adults acting as children, so if you aren’t comfortable with that, please do not read! 
> 
> I will be updating regularly, as I’ve written this already, so yeah ! 
> 
> Have fun!

The bookshop was closed. As usual. Well, that’s what any unsuspecting human would say. After all, no human knew of the slightly overweight bookseller’s real identity, but many wondered how he had the shop for so many years, never seeming to change, decade after decade, under the ruse of “Ah, yes, my father owned this shop, and he passed away suddenly, and we look very much alike.”. This was usually met with a grin, and then they swiftly, or one would say miraculously, left. 

The certain bookseller, in his bookshop, was settling down for the night, with a rather interesting book he had picked up a few decades ago. He had read it cover to cover, so familiar with it now that he could recite in in his head.

It was a book on Littles. Specifically, every scenario, piece of information and statistic on how Littles worked. Aziraphale was fascinated. 

And he hadn’t realised how fascinated he was with it. And how much he wanted to participate in that world. He hadn’t even admitted to himself, that he wanted to. Deep inside, within the centre of his heart and soul, he knew he was a Little. He had never spoken that truth, though, not even in his head.

Sitting at his mahogany desk, a soft cushion on his rear, he turned the pages with the utmost care, each word feeling like new on his eyes. His mind seemed to slip away, all his daily worries being pushed to the back of his head. 

Bliss. Absolute bliss.

The angel sat, and the time seemed to slip away, pins and needles kept at bay due to the fact he simply didn’t expect them, and after a while, reading a rather interesting chapter on Little care, felt a thick digit slip into his mouth, and rest quite comfortably between his two sets of teeth. He was truly relaxed. And slipping into Little headspace very quickly, not that he recognised. 

Suddenly, something not common to Azriaphale, his eyelids seemed to droop, blinks became longer, and he suckled round his own thumb, all dignity lost to his new headspace.

Then, a slam. 

His thumb was pulled from his teeth with a large ‘pop’ sound, owing to his cheeks sucking on his digit, and slammed the book shut, staring at the new occupant in the shop, who was staring back at the angel, startled by the angel’s response. 

“ Oh, Crowley, you did startle me, dear boy.” 

Crowley did not mention how he had seen Aziraphale’s thumb between his lips, and instead sauntered over to the couch in the corner of the bookshop, nestled between two bookshelves, and collapsed onto the plush sofa, adjusting a few cushions to prop himself up on. 

“ Just thought I’d pop in, see how you were doing. I’ve been asleep a few days.” 

Aziraphale removed his reading glasses from his nose, carefully setting them down on the table next to the book. 

“ I’m fine Crowley, I always am.” 

Leaning back in his chair, he glared at the demon, before standing up, and returning the book to the correct section, as per this week’s sorting system. The occult looked up, and furrowed his brow, eyes failing to make out the title at this distance.

“What book you reading?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks flushed, and he hurriedly pushed the book back into its place, treating a book with such brutality that was unheard of in his shop. 

And Crowley knew that was wrong. If he had attempted to do that, he would get a stern talking to and a step-by step on how to place a book back with the utmost care. 

( He had once. It was not enjoyable.)

“Aziraphale?” 

The angel turned to face the demon, and his cheeks calmed, still showing a blush pink.“Are you okay?” . Crowley sat up, eyes level with the desk.

“No, no, I’m fine. Don’t worry, my dear.” He hurried back over to his desk, perching on the edge of the antique office chair. Crowley followed him with his eyes, and turned his body square to his angel. 

“Are you sure? Angel, you looked worried.”

He bats his worries away with a hand. “No, no, dear.”. 

Aziraphale was. His Little feelings were building inside him, a searing heat in the pit of his stomach, a feeling that he only felt ashamed for feeling, even though he did not know what it was.

Before Crowley could reply, or Aziraphale could stop the serpent, he jumped up, the force propelling him forward, and grabbed the book the ethereal being had put away, and read the title. Aziraphale ran towards Crowley, not making it in time before Crowley had scanned the cover, his face showing his knowledge for the subject held within those pristine pages. 

“Age play, Zira?”He spoke softly, but with a commanding tone. 

Crowley looked over the top of the book through his darkened lenses, and enquired with his eyes more than he could speak. The ethereal blushed profusely this time, and looked away. 

“Angel? What is this about?”

“I-I-“

His mouth wasn’t communicating with his brain, and he stammered before closing his mouth, resoluting to just not uttering a word.

“Angel. Please. I’m not going to make fun of you.”

Aziraphale felt useless.He huffed, and sat down at his desk, mumbling to himself. 

“I like reading it.” 

Crowley heard those words, even through the mumble, “You do? Why?”, was his quick response.

“Because… Well…” 

He gulped, twiddling his thumbs. He had never admitted it to himself, never mind to any other being, and honestly, didn’t know how he felt.

“Iamalittle.” 

Crowley approached the desk, and and stood across from his partner in crime, his heart beating out his chest. Aziraphale was a little. It made sense. The more he thought about it, the most it seemed like it had always been a fact about his angel. 

“You’re a Little?”

Aziraphale nodded in response, eyes looking at anywhere but the demon, and blushed under his gaze. He hadn’t realised it himself, of course, but as soon as those words spilled out subconsciously, he felt like, something had changed, something good.

Crowley could sense the mild panic radiating from the angel, hands showing everything. 

“Zira, it’s okay.” 

The occult laid a thin hand on the angel’s desk, where he thought he was staring, and caught his attention.

“Zira, I wanna talk about this.Please.” He spoke with a whine in his voice. 

Crowley’s angel looked up, and locked eyes with him. A rush of emotions seemed to fill his corporation, and a million questions buzzed round his head. 

“Really?” 

“Really. Come sit on the sofa.”

Crowley moved to sit on his favourite seat, patting the large cushion next to him for the angel to perch on. As soon as he did, he started to speak. 

“Angel, I didn’t know this. And I didn’t expect it, honestly. But, I’m happy to know about this. And I don’t like you any less for this.” 

Aziraphale squirmed on the sofa, obviously uncomfortable with Crowley’s speech, and the circumstances around it, but the demon ploughed on. 

“I would, if you would like to, look after you. It may be a little forward, but if you want it, angel, I would.” 

The ethereal looked up, the words registering in his head. Crowley wanted to look after him? He had never considered that before, the idea of someone looking after him. He hadn’t considered the idea of being a Little, for that fact. 

“Seriously?” He could feel that feeling again. 

“ Yeah, angel. I would.” Crowley looked at him fondly, as much as he could could with his yellow reptilian eyes.

Aziraphale was overcome with emotion. This feeling, this feeling that he didn’t realise he was suppressing, burst out, in the form of tears, unfortunately. A few fat tears rolled down his cheeks, and Crowley hurriedly wiped them away, and shuffled so Aziraphale’s chunky thighs were touching his own leather-clad, stick thin set. 

The demon knew exactly what this was. He knew how emotionally draining a secret can be, and knew the revealing of any secret had the same outcome, the same overflow of emotions, and then the watershed, before the acceptance. 

“Oh, angel. It’s okay. It’s fine. This is normal.” Crowley brought an arm round Aziraphale’s upper back, and brought him in, forehead resting on Crowley’s battered Queen t-shirt, the tears soaking the worn fabric. Aziraphale sobbed for a few minutes longer, and then moved to look into Crowley’s eyes, and lean back on the sofa. 

“I-I would love that, Crowley. I-I cannot believe it, I w-was worried about your r-reaction.” 

Crowley kindly smiled back. “ Well, I’m fine with it. Of course I am.” Crowley paused, knowing this was a sensitive subject. He didn’t want to push him further away, not now. 

“Zira, can I ask you a few questions?” 

The angel nodded, pulling a cream handkerchief to mop up the snot pouring from his nose.

“Well, have you ever tried age play? Like, by yourself?”

Aziraphale shook his head, 

“With anyone else?” 

He shook his head again, the handkerchief finished its job, and being placed back in his pocket. 

“Do you -do you know how old you like to be? When you are little?”

Aziraphale shook his head, indicating a no. This was, mainly due to the fact that he had never tried ageplay. 

Crowley sensed this, and put a hand on the angel's shoulder. 

Aziraphale was still overcome with emotions, and waited until the tears had subsided, before speaking again. 

"Crowley?" He looked up with big shiny eyes. 

"Yes, angel?" Crowley replied, eyes focused on his. 

"If we were to... try it.. Could you..." The ethereal couldn't finish his sentence, and looked at the floor bashfully. 

The occult being rested a hand on the angel's thigh, "What, angel?" 

"C-could you bring N-nanny back?" He stuttered to the floor, bringing his eyes back up at the end of the sentence. 

Crowley melted on the spot, eyes rounding out and a smile breaking out, "Of course, angel, she can come back. She would love to." 

The angel breathed a sigh of relief at not being mocked for his request, and hugged Crowley quite unexpectedly. 

"Thank you, Crowley." 

Crowley replied only by chuckling lightly, and whispering back into his ear, "It's no problem Zira." 

They released each other from the hug, and Crowley spoke, informing his new charge of the next events. 

"Nanny will have to go get ready, but she'll be back soon, okay angel?" 

Aziraphale nodded, and sat back on the couch, thumbs back to twiddling, as Crowley made a quick exit, the bell sounding his final disappearance round the door.


	2. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley brings Nanny Ashtoreth back, and Aziraphale prepares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! This was really fun to write, but making sure Nanny had all her clothes on was difficult! 
> 
> (cut to me googling what a garter belt looks like 😂)

Rushing back to his flat, trying to be as quick as he could be, Crowley raced into the lift, miracling it to go up just that tad faster. He unlocked his black door with a snap, and with the thud of his snakeskin boots echoing round the concrete-like walls of the flat, he rushed to the one useful piece of furniture he had in his flat. 

A small set of wooden drawers, solid oak, wood-stained to as near black as Crowley could get them, sat in the bedroom. In these drawers resided a few items that he held onto, for reasons he would never reveal, not even under threat of holy water. 

One of these items was a medium sized box, tartan patterned, which contained his Nanny Ashtoreth clothing. 

You see, Crowley would usually will his clothes into existence. A quick snap, and a thought, and they would be there. Nanny was different. She was a woman who had purpose, a woman who was human to the core, and woman with a certain style. Hence, why, she had a whole box dedicated to her, and why Crowley liked to go through the human process of dressing, to really get into her mindset. 

Crowley had spent days and nights (40, to be exact, as this seemed to be a good thinking period for him) crafting Nanny Ashtoreth, her physique, her mind, her morals, each piece of her that made her the woman that his new Little wanted to be babied by. 

Crowley pulled the lid off the box, to find everything pristine, as he remembered it. Exactly as Nanny would want it. Miracling his regular clothes off, he stood completely bare, a little cold in the stark apartment, and started to dress himself in the clothes of the former nanny. 

First, the red panties were slipped on, simple cotton on the front and rear, with lace connecting the two pieces, pulled high to the hipbones. Then, the black bra was fastened below Crowley's protruding shoulder blades, and he expanded his flat chest to fill the modest B cups. 

The garter belt, made of a dark shiny material, was secured over the panties, sitting on the hipbone, clips for the stockings resting on his pale thighs, cold and eager to hold something. The demon rolled up the stockings one by one, and unfurled them over his legs, miraculously shaved of the dark hair, and clipped them to belt. 

Underwear, was finished. 

Then he pulled the other garments out of the box, along with a makeup bag, and finding a red blouse, a red as deep as enemy blood, and did up the buttons all the way to his Adams Apple, neck left bare. He didn’t like the break in character, the neck seeming too cold for his liking, but he knew Aziraphale would appreciate it. Aziraphale deserved it, after all. That little softness, for him, from her.

Next, the dark wool skirt, hiking it to his waist, tucking in the shirt, and pulling the zip closed.The skirt was miracled a little shorter than was usual for her, but his stockinged calves would add to the effect of her powerful nature, he was sure. 

He tried to expand his lungs, fill them up with oxygen, and felt his navel straining against the thick fabric. 

Thank Satan he technically didn't need to breathe. 

Now, the makeup. Nanny was all about the makeup. Crowley, nearly slipping into her headspace, grabbed the makeup bag, and moved to his near-useless bathroom, emptying the bag into the sink. The makeup had stayed completely and perfectly fine since its last use, due to the fact it simply was expected to. 

Applying a light layer of foundation, and a light red eyeshadow, which would be hidden behind dark glasses, seemed to relax Crowley fully into her mind. She was now in the mirror, not him. She was just not ready to be seen by anyone but her reflection yet. The skin on her body, hidden by layers upon layers of clothing, was hers, not his. Each movement was now Nanny Ashtoreth, the demon buried at the back of her mind. 

Applying her signature purple lipstick, and miracling a similar shade on her nails, she piled the rest of the makeup back into the bag, and padded back to the bedroom in stockinged feet, placing the bag back into the box with the utmost care. 

Then, she returned to the bathroom with a comb in her hand, and combed her short hair out, until it had reached her desired length through a small miracle. She would usually pin it into curls overnight, but time was not of the essence now, so let the curls jump into place with a quick snap.

Walking back to bedroom, she placed the comb back in the box, and smiled to herself as she laid her eyes on a pair of glasses, lying askew on the bed, waiting for her. She first, though, picked her favourite pair of stilettos , strapping herself securely into them, and taking a few practice walks up and down the length of the room, heels clicking on the cold concrete floor, getting used to that feeling again, that sexy, domineering feeling she had secretly long desired to have once more. 

Satisfied with herself, she grabbed the glasses, and then went to the same set of drawers, and, in a very Mary Poppins way, pulled an umbrella and a carpet bag from the middle drawer. 

Placing the glasses on the bridge of her nose, and then pulling a thick black coat from the bed, and a small hat with an arrangement of flowers, and dressing herself in them, she caught herself in a mirror, and winked, before checking the contents of the carpet bag, thankful her large-sized miracle had worked on the item, and then heading out the flat, manually locking the door for the first time since she had last been herself. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

In the bookshop, a newly-discovered Little was preparing for a visit from his favourite nanny. He knew how Nanny worked, how she would want everything prim and proper, so he had dusted the shop by a large scale miracle, praying to Her that this wouldn’t be the time Gabriel visited to inform him of all his frivolous miracles. 

He had even cleared his unused flat, removing all the books from his bedroom (More of a library with a bed in it), and sitting in the backroom, nervously awaiting the arrival of Ashtoreth, a book open in his hands, but a page not turned since he had sat down. 

Finally, after a wait of too long. Aziraphale felt the ring of the shop door reverberate against his ear drum, and nearly, automatically called out "We're closed!" In his cheery Queen's English. 

Then he heard the gentle click of what he assumed, were stilettos on hardwood floor. 

He gulped for the second time that evening, and snapped the book shut, sitting it on the coffee, table, and rising from his comfy armchair. He took an unneeded deep breath, and emerged from the room, into the main portion of the bookshop, to find himself speechless. 

Standing there, at the door of his shop, was Nanny Lilith Ashtoreth, from her auburn curls to her black patent leather five inch heels, clutching her carpet bag, which seemed full to the brim, and her umbrella in her other hand. She was back. And, by the look on her face, she was ready to look after her second baby boy this century. 

All he could say, after a few minutes of just staring, taking in every inch of her frame, from her concealed eyes, to the tease of her covered kneecaps.His jaw was on the floor but he managed to also grin uncontrollably, "Nanny.”, was all he managed to choke out, voice cracking on the last syllable.

Nanny shot him a stern look over the top of her glasses, stripping herself of her coat and hat, and hanging them on the coatrack next to her, along with her umbrella, before approaching the angel, heels making an audible clack on the floor, hips swaying. She was absolutely flawless, with her long legs and formidable Scottish accent, which made an appearance for the first time in too long. 

"Hello, dear." She had forgotten the accent was so intimidating, but soothing. 

Aziraphale blinked a few times in disbelief, in awe of how taller she seemed to be than him, and looked her up and down, which was met with a quick remark of , “I thought I taught you better than to gawk at women." 

His eyes met the floor, and he mumbled an apology. 

"Good boy. Now, Aziraphale, I will explain what is going to happen tonight. So listen to me." The last few words came as a slight sneer rather than a warm tone. 

She brought a hand to his chin, raising it, and focusing in on his eyes. 

"Are you listening?" 

Aziraphale blushed, but nodded all the same, blue eyes weak in the stare of her yellow set. 

She started, setting down her carpet bag on the floor, and letting her hand fall from his face. 

"Now, I have three rules." She held up a hand with three painted fingers outstretched, matching her lipstick. 

"One, you must do as Nanny tells you. I don't like fussy boys." He nodded, her perfect pronunciation cutting through his mind.

"Two, if you feel uncomfortable with a situation, tell Nanny. I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable." He nodded again, the simple act of being talked to by such a domineering women, and a woman who looked down on him, and treated him as if he was six years old, making him feel more and more Little by the second. 

"Three, I will offer you choices tonight, dear. These are to see what you are comfortable with. You must answer me truthfully." He nodded for a third time, daring to look at her adoringly, but still a tad scared.

"Now, Aziraphale, shall we get you out of those big boy clothes?" She cooed, a soft hand reaching his shoulder. He nodded again, and she let the hint of a smile graze over her lips. 

Aziraphale was still in awe. He had never imagined this would happen, never mind Crowley being happy with it. 

She offered her cold bony, but still comforting hand to him, to follow her upstairs, the click of the heels softened by the threadbare carpet on the steps.

Slipping a thumb into his mouth from his free hand, and taking hers, Aziraphale could already tell this was going to be an adventurous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was that! The most amount of soft times in the next chapter - Chapter 3 - Experimentation 
> 
> Next update - 11th of January !
> 
> See ya!


	3. Experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanny and Zira are just starting out, and near everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I cannot believe how many reads I have already got on this! Lol 😝 
> 
> Just a little note, I do use nappy and diaper interchangeably in this, as I’m British, but yeah 🤪 just a warning for the rest of you. 
> 
> Have fun!

As the pair reached the top of the staircase, Aziraphale slipping more and more into his Little side, and Nanny Ashtoreth enjoying herself immensely, Nanny walked in the open door of the rarely used bedroom, the small skylight making the room dim, a striking comparison to Crowley's own flat. Here, it was all soft lines and stuff in every nook and cranny, not bare and cold. 

Nanny looked around at the musty bed, and glanced to her charge, "Well, dear, this will have to change." 

She clicked her fingers, and the room seemed lighter, as if she had captured the light at early sunset, just before the star sank below the horizon, and let it fill the room. It now smelt not of ancient books and mildew, but a pleasant vanilla smell, with just a hint of fresh baking. 

Aziraphale made an adorable sound around his thumb in surprise, and looked up at Nanny. 

"Thank you Nanny!" He said, a little muffled from the digit in between his teeth. 

She grinned ever so slightly at him, and then crouched down to be at his level, somehow still balancing on the heels. 

"Now, would you mind if Nanny helped you out your big boy clothes?" 

He nodded in approval, waiting for her cold hands to meet his soft flesh, and they did, eventually, after she had carefully stripped him of his waistcoat and jacket, her thin fingers unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off him, and placing it in a neat pile of his Big clothes, next to him. He blushed when her hands slid round his waistband, and pulled down his trousers, and then his boxers, letting his private parts hit the cold air. 

After smiling kindly - as kindly as Nanny could - , she said softly to him, "Go hop up on the bed for me, there's a dear." He obliged, laying down on the bed, bare, curling up because of his nakedness and shame, and smelling the sweet smell of the miraculously fresh cotton sheets, instantly relaxed. 

She looked him up and down, eyes dancing over his fair skin, and spoke to him in her commanding Scottish accent. She knew that, if you told children exactly where you were going, and how long, and then fit that exact timeframe, they seemed to trust you.

"Now, dear, I have left my carpet bag downstairs, and I must fetch it. I will be gone one whole minute, my angel." She strode to the door, seeing the anxious look on her baby's face. 

Her carpet bag, in true Nanny-style, contained all she needed for him. Nanny was a human being, of course, and did not use miracles (unless, it is absolutely necessary, such as miracling a room cleaner). It was stuffed to the brim with diapers, powders and creams, pajamas, and a special gift for her angel, one that she knew would be perfect for him. 

"Start counting, my angel." 

And so he did, on his fingers, the worry building in his stomach, as she quickly ran downstairs, an expert in running in heels after nannying young Warlock for so many years, and grabbed her carpet bag, and sprinted back up, taking the steps two at a time, making sure to enter as soon as Aziraphale hit sixty.

"Sixty!”.

She strode back in, stopping at the side of the bed her angel's feet were resting, and placed her carpet bag down. As soon as she had walked back in, Aziraphale’s butterflies dispersed. 

"Perfect, my angel, as perfect as you are.” She cooed at him, tickling his feet, causing him to giggle. 

She noticed the lack of words from him, unusual for a being such as Aziraphale, who would be content talking to a brick wall. She guessed this was part of his regression, the decision making for someone else, or having to ask only yes or no questions. She didn’t mind it at all, but she did hope he would let his voice be heard sometimes. 

"Now, my angel," She laid the carpet bag on the bed, causing her charge to peer at it curiously, eyes big and wide, " Are you okay with wearing a nappy?" She asked carefully, this being the first big question for the angel to answer. 

Aziraphale blushed profusely, and hid his face in his hands, not wanting to look at his nanny. 

"Dear, we will get no further with that kind of attitude." She said, accompanied with a stern look over the top of her glasses. 

He slowly removed his hands, eyes just visible, and he nodded, letting his hands slip down to only reveal his red chubby cheeks. 

"Good, my little boy. Nanny likes her babies in nappies." She tickled up his thigh, causing the red in his face to darken more. 

She unclipped the top of the bag, to reveal a huge thick adult diaper, talcum powder and wipes, laying them on the bed. 

She took a wipe, and, as if it was second nature to her, wiped every inch of his groin and the top of his thighs, the coolness making him shiver slightly, blushing a little less now.

She, for the first time, flashed him a toothy grin, and slightly lifted both his chubby legs up, the wipe grazing over his bottom, making each thick cheek ready for the nappy. 

She placed the wipe on the bed, out of the way, and then, with surprising strength, lifted his legs up completely to slide the nappy under his bum,making sure it was securely in place. 

She glanced up to look at him, noticing how his hands were again covering the red on his entire face. 

Without any words, she squirted sweet-smelling talcum powder all over his crotch, using a hand to rub and spread it. Then she folded up the nappy, taping the sides together, and running a finger round the waistband, and the leg holes, to ensure it was snug. 

She patted the front of his diaper, indicating she had finished. 

"There we are, my little one." He moved his hands away from his face, looking at his diapered crotch, and instantly felt relieved. The reality that he was being allowed to pursue his hidden, and unknown, fantasy, and within the confines of his own flat, with his favourite being , was enough to make him weep with joy. Instead of that, though, he stuck his thumb in his mouth, and thanked his nanny, enjoying him new found comfort. This felt right. 

"Thwank you Nanny.” He said, even more into the headspace now. 

Delving back into her carpet bag, she brought out a pair of thermal white fleece pajama bottoms, and a relaxed white t-shirt with a small green snake pattern. 

"Now, my little angel," she reaches up and tickles his bare tummy, causing him to giggle, chubby legs kicking out from the knee, "Would you like to wear these?" She held up the babyish clothes.  
He nods in reply, and reaches out to play with a loose thread on her carpet bag, threading it between his plump fingers. She lets him, knowing it won't last, due to her other surprise in the bag. 

She slid the thermal bottoms on, doing nothing to hide the bulge of his protection, and then reaching her hands out for him to take, so he could be lifted up. 

He grabs hold, and she pulls him to a sitting position, not wasting any time, slipping the t-shirt over his head, white curls bouncing and a small giggle escaping his mouth. Nanny shouldn't, but she softened at his giggle, it was so pure, so innocent, and it was Aziraphale. That last thought was the most important. 

When he was fully clothed, she kissed his forehead, and delved into her carpet bag again, big blue eyes under a mass of blonde staring at her, before she sat down on the bed next to him, hiding something behind her back. 

He looked intrigued, and scurried to sit on his knees, diaper cushioning his rear, the size of it making him sit up a little straighter. His thumb fell from his mouth, and he spoke in the most babyish tone that seemed so right for him. 

"Nanny? What have you got? Is it for me?" He bobbed up and down excitedly. 

She smiled devilishly, " Well, my little angel, every baby angel, like yourself -" she booped his nose with a thin finger, causing him to scrunch up his nose and grin in delight, "- Needs a little friend to cuddle with, don't you?" 

He cocked his head to the side in the most adorable inquisitive look, eyes shining, a little worried.

“But I have you to cuddle with, don’t I Nanny?” 

She reached a hand to ruffle his curls, and affectionately let the corner of her mouth raise. 

“ Of course, I’ll be here to give my baby as many cuddles as he wants, but you also need someone your size to cuddle.” 

He looked so very curious, as Nanny brought from behind her back a plush unicorn, pure white with a striped rainbow horn, and matching hooves. 

Nanny's angel squealed in delight, grabby hands reaching for the plush, and Nanny thrust it into his hands. The baby ethereal held the unicorn to his chest, eyes closed in happiness. 

"Are you going to name them, dear?" Nanny said in her thick Scottish accent. 

He opened his eyes, and looked down at his new friend, cogs turning in his Little brain to find a suitable name for them. 

"Oscar. His name is Oscar." 

"Good boy. Hello, Oscar." She brought her hand to pet Oscar's head, and looked down at her angel, eyes sparkling with content. 

What Nanny noticed, deep down in her heart, was that life, finally, was starting to feel fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was some much needed fluff! (and I really enjoyed writing it.) 
> 
> Next chapter -Limitation - 15th January 
> 
> And the next chapter will most definitely not be fluff 😝 
> 
> See ya then my angels! 💜


	4. Limitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby angel is quite comfortable now, but what will Nanny does we he refuses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnndddd here we go folks! It’s punishment time! *rubs hands together*

After receiving his new plushie, still smiling, Nanny decided that her little angel should take a nap, after all, "You've had a big day already, my little one, and little angels do need their sleep.". 

Nanny really wanted him to climb into to bed with her, not just because he was getting a little fussy and grumpy, because she would be able to give him a bottle, cuddle him in her arms, and then watch him drift off, suckling his thumb and making cute noises. But instead, Aziraphale fussed a little, whining about not wanting to sleep, which she stopped with a mean glare over the top of her glasses, causing her angel to make eye contact with the floor, and mumble an apology. She nodded, and then stood, extremely tall in her heels, and walked round the bed, pulling back the sheets, and looking at Aziraphale to hop in. Instead, he crossed his arms and legs, and pouted. 

"Don't wanna." He furrowed his brow. 

"Dear, you need a nap. You're getting fussy." 

The angel looked up at his nanny, and looked into her eyes. He was fully relaxed, now, into his role, knowing how comfortable and loved Ashtoreth wanted him to feel, but now, he wanted to test the levels, which was probably not a wise thing to do. "No." 

Ashtoreth threw the covers to their original position, and sat on the bed, legs crossing and heels dangling.

"Aziraphale. I'm giving you one more chance. You need a nap." Using his full name seemed to add some authority to the situation, and Nanny knew it had worked, considering the fact his cheeks had went a light pink. 

He stood his ground, Oscar tangled up in his crossed arms, and made a cute 'Hmmpf' sound, before saying "No." one last time. 

And then, without a word, Nanny stood up, blue eyes following her, as she settled on a straight backed chair in the middle of the bedroom floor, a chair her angel didn’t recognise, and crooked a finger, wanting him to come to her. 

"Aziraphale. Come here." Her Scottish lilt seemed to cut through the room, piercing the atmosphere and landing on Aziraphale's ear.

His gaze broke, and he focused on Oscar, fiddling with his horn. "Nuhuh." 

A warning tone entered Nanny's speech, and heels clicked together to make her knees and legs completely straight. "Aziraphale. Come here." 

His blood ran cold, and he untangled his limbs, still clutching Oscar, and moved towards his nanny, diaper crinkling between his legs, eyes fixed to the floor. He wanted to test the limits, but as soon as he was next to Nanny, she patted her lap, indicating for him to sit there. He placed his diapered rear on her skirt, sitting sideways to lean himself against her and focused on a few buttons on her blouse, fat digits playing with them, before she lightly tapped his hand as warning to stop. 

"Aziraphale, look at me, my dear." 

He looked up at her, eyes watering in the steely glare of hers. 

"Do you remember rule number one, that I told you?" 

He thought back to what seemed like so long ago, eons ago, so far away from this comforting place, but in reality, was only a couple hours ago, if that.

He nodded his head, looking ashamed. 

Her eyebrow raised into her hairline, " Can you repeat it back to me, little one?" 

He nodded, and then started to repeat her first rule, nearly word for word, in his babyish tones. 

"I must do as Nanny tells me, 'cos she doesn't like fussy boys." He leant into her chest, head resting just below her small bosom. 

"Yes, my angel, and what have you just done?" She placed a hand on his clothed thigh, a soft dominance over him. 

"I didn't do as Nanny told me." He shook his head, burying his face more into the dark, soft fabric. 

"That's right, my angel. You disobeyed Nanny. Now, angel, you're a smart boy, can you tell me what usually happens, when someone disobeys Nanny's rules?"

He blushed, turning nearly the same colour as the shirt he was hiding in. He had seen it with Warlock, after he had misbehaved, but she would always be calm with him, sending him to bed early, or skipping pudding, but he doubted Nanny would be that soft on him. Rather than answer Ashtoreth properly, he mumbled his response. 

"What was that, little one?" 

"They get punished, Nanny." He spoke a little clearer, and came out from the comfort of her blouse. 

"Yes, dear. Now, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do, but I don't want you to squirm, or try to get away. Otherwise it'll be worse. Do you understand?" 

He made eye contact with her, as much as he could through the dark glasses, and nodded, eyes closing for a few seconds. 

With that permission, she ploughed on through, laying out his punishment. 

"I'm going to spank you, my angel." This elicited a gasp from the Little in her arms, which she ignored, " Twenty spanks, angel, ten with your nappy on, ten without." 

Aziraphale let a little whimper creep off his lips, and made a pouty face towards his nanny. She tsked him away, and then said in a low voice, " Are you ready, little one?" 

He knew there was no way he was getting out of this, so resigned himself to a simple nod, and wriggled to arrange himself over Nanny's lap, eyes watering. He didn't really know what to expect, but with this relaxed mind, and trust in his new nanny, he was sure he would be fine. 

She pulled his fleecy pajamas down, exposing a dry and white diaper, and she rubbed her hand in circles over it, testing the area. 

Then, without so much as a warning, she brought her hand up, and then down, making a soft thud noise on his padded behind, causing him to whimper again in surprise. 

She brought her hand down again, and again, and again, more and more whimpers falling from her angel's mouth, the thud of her hand each time quiet in the cosy room, until she had made it to ten. 

Aziraphale was a little worried of what was to come next, but over his nanny’s knee, and with Oscar in his hand, his Little mind didn’t think anything could go wrong.

Then, supporting his frame with one hand, her other crept to the plastic tabs of his diaper, and she peeled them away, slipped his diaper off and brought her warm hand to his plump butt cheeks, the remnants of baby powder lightly coating her hand. 

He actually loved that tender hand on his rear, so intimate and caring, ready to deliver a comforting sort of pain, loving yet disciplinary, the delicate touch only a mother figure could show. 

Then, the first hit was administered. 

Aziraphale yelped in pain, nearly jumping out of her lap, kept there by the hand curled round his waist. Another sharp hit was placed on his fat cheeks, eyes prickling with tears. 

By the fifth spank, his hands were clasping her skirt, tears soaking the tough fabric, and sobbing to himself, cheeks wobbling with each hit. She stopped, rubbing his cheeks with her hand again.

"Just because." The sixth hit echoed through the room, " I'm spanking you." On the word 'you', her hand came down for the seventh, causing Aziraphale to shriek, "Doesn't mean-" She was cut off by the sharp sound of another thwack, ass cheeks nearly as red as the angel's face from crying, " I don’t love you." A quick smack, marked the angel's penultimate spank. 

Then, her hand raised in the air, above the buttocks, other hand tensing to hold him still, she brought her warm hand down for the final spank, thighs and buttocks jiggling and the ethereal being below her shrieking, and softly sobbing into her skirts, so thankful that it was over. 

Sitting there, with her angel over her knee, weeping, and her rubbing his red raw bottom, she knew two things. 

One, he would be getting a serious cuddle session after this. 

And two, this was where they both belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely LOVED that, didn’t you? It was so fun to write! 
> 
> Next and Final chapter - Habitation - 19th Jan 
> 
> See ya soon angels! 😇💜


	5. Habitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his punishment, Little Zira curls up with his favourite nanny.

After his punishment, still sobbing, Nanny flipped Aziraphale back over with her continued surprising strength, and brought him up to be cradled in her arms, letting him sob it out, pudgy hands grabbing onto her clothes, and sweet words whispered in his ear.

"Shush, shush, dear, everything is fine, Nanny loves you, angel." And similar phrases were repeated, until the weeping had ceased, first dying down to a low sniffle, and then a few last tears, before emerging from her blouse, gazing up at her with watery eyes and a sad expression, face blotchy. 

She smiled weakly down at him, planting a small kiss on his forehead, and then whispering to him again. 

"How are you, my angel?" She rocked him back and forward in her lap, soothingly. 

He brought a chubby hand to his button nose, and wiped a little snot away, "Okay now, but my bottom hurts, Nanny." His voice was timid, and tired. 

"Well, angel, we'll get you in a fresh nappy, and then I think it's bedtime for you." She brought a finger to his nose, booping it, and letting the corners of her mouth reach upwards. 

He nodded enthusiastically, hoping she would soothe his aching cheeks. At that nod, she shifted him to sit on her hip, and she stood up, balancing on tall heels, which while carrying a human-sized baby angel was no mean feat for any being. She bent down and picked up the unicorn plushie from where it has been thrown on the floor sometime during the spanking, and held it out for her angel to take. 

"There we are, my little angel." He looked as delighted as he could be, and held Oscar tight again, not letting him go, nuzzling into him. Happy with her charge's reaction, she sidled over to the bed, placing him down, and producing a new diaper from the carpet bag, sliding off his thermal pajama bottoms to his ankles and sliding it under his red behind. The ethereal did not look embarrassed in the slightest, now fully in the mindset, making Oscar dance across his chest with one hand, and his other holding his thumb in his mouth, making extremely cute suckling noises. 

His nanny beamed, something not natural to her character, but coming anyway, as she applied various creams and lotions to his raw skin, and taping the diaper up, pulling his pajamas back up, and leaning over him, still distracted by his plushie, and placing a kiss on her darling baby's cheek. He looked at her at the kiss, and spoke excitedly, thumb still in mouth. 

"I love you Nanny!" 

She pressed another kiss to his cheek, and replied soothingly, voice like treacle, "I love you too, angel." 

At that, she brought two hands to scoop him up, back onto his hip, shuffling him around to find a suitable place, her hand pressed against his padded behind, supporting him. She delved into her bag, and found exactly what she was looking for. A glass baby bottle, a rubber nipple carefully placed on the opening, full with warm milk due to a sly miracle. Crowley didn't like to use miracles when he was Nanny, as she was very human, but he could let this one ( along with other few that night ) slip. 

Aziraphale, on the other hand, was also settled into his character, nuzzling into the crook of her slender neck, smelling her sweet aroma of sea salt and home baking, and bringing his plushie to his face as well, attaching himself to one side of the demon-turned-nanny. And he loved it. She was so loving, but strict, so harsh, yet comforting, and it was all Crowley's creation. So lovingly crafted with him in mind, to bring her back for him. 

Ashtoreth strode round the bed, and sat herself down on the bed, placing the bottle on the nightstand, and placing her Little on the clean sheets, un-buckling her stilettos at the strap, slipping her stockinged feet out of them, and laying them neatly on the floor next to the plush bed, and slipping under the covers, and gesturing for her angel to lay on her lap. He obliged, scurrying onto her lap, and sitting cross legged, facing her. 

"Hello, my dear. " she curled her arms around him, and brought him closer, " Are you tired?" 

Aziraphale nuzzled into her neck again, turning to lean up against her bosom, and sat Oscar on his knees. 

She, sensing he would be falling asleep soon, grabbed the bottle of milk, and gently offered it to his mouth, him taking it on immediately, a few seconds dedicated to getting the right method of sucking the milk out, and then happily letting the warm liquid flow down his throat, eyes half-closed with contentment, and Ashtoreth melting at the sight of him. He was so happy in her arms. 

Nanny could see his eyes drooping as he reached the end of the bottle, so, before removing the teat, she reached over to her infamous carpet bag, and rootled around, finding a small white pacifer, complete with angel wings on the handle. Definitely cute enough for her angel. She pulled the bottle out, and quickly replaced it with the pacifer, Aziraphale happy to suck on the nipple instead, half-asleep, hardly even noticing the swap. 

She chuckled to herself, gazing down at the sleeping angel, and leant down to kiss his forehead. His eyes opened a little more, and held up his unicorn plush to Nanny. 

"Kiss Owscar as well." He mumbled behind his pacifer. She laughed lightly, and pressed a small kiss to the toy, and whispered to Aziraphale, " How could I forget?" And then directing her attention to Oscar, " Goodnight, Oscar." And then she turned back to her angel, who was satisfied with her conversation with his new friend, " Goodnight, my angel." 

He smiled with his pacifier, and brought Oscar in for a hug, before whispering a "Goodnight, Nanny.", slipping into a deep sleep, knowing he was safe in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, final chapter, kinda sad it’s ending, but it seemed to be natural. Thank you all for all the lovely comments i’ve had over the course of this story, and I hope to see you around! 
> 
> see ya soon, angels 💜😇

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo! So that was exciting! Get ready for some fun times with Nanny Ashtoreth in the next chapter! 
> 
> Next update : 7th January 2020


End file.
